Make me smile
by Iamtryingtowrite
Summary: A story for Noiz and Aoba .


There is this unexpected feeling that you get sometimes this feeling that seems like a warning ,like a red light accompanied by a piersing sound that screams out danger,you try to effectively ignore this familiar feeling by pushing it violently in the back of your mind and reasuring yourself with a meek smile that everything will be okay but deep down you know though that this is not the case, and here it is the all to familiar piersing pain that courses through your head .

You feel that your head will split in half and try to keep yourself from falling , small gasps of air to ease the pain and after a few streched minutes you feel slightly better the numbing pain still there but faintly relieved.

You slowly open your eyes and there is this unwordly pair of light green eyes staring at you ,you see a blonde guy full of piersings ,like a little brat would do, looking up with a faint curious smirk

"Yo are you in pain?"

"Yea it hurts ?"you mutter and wonder what might be wrong with this rude guy.

"Want me to help, Aoba?"staring with that rude smirk slowly becoming annoying.

"Huh?How do you..."another sharp pain was all it needed for you to collapse and lose counciousness.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh...It hurts...where am I " Aoba whispered as he stared around at the unfamiliar room.<p>

"This is my place... " he heard a voice from a green cube .

Aoba stared a bit at the allmate "bizzare tastes" he whispers .He could not understand why would someone pick that type of allmate but this phrase made him feel a bit weird, he does n't usually express this type of thoughts... is not his business after all, he does n't usually care enough to even have this type of thought.

"Hey ...Aoba ...?"the sound of his name scattered his thoughts.

"Again...?"

"Hmm...?"

"You called my name twice but I do not recognize you... Who are you?"

"... Noiz...I am Noiz" he sounded a bit colder this time .

"...Anyway I want to talk come down for a bit " the green cube jumped of the bed and made its way through the door ,when it reached just stood there and waited for Aoba to follow it .

Aoba unwillingly followed it at the begging , but now he was finding himself slowly getting immersed with the magnificence of the house.

From the brat's bedroom to the long coridor full with beautiful paintings up to the elevator everything around him was filled with luxury .He suddenly saw green cubes swarming and circling around him making "Pi.." sounds while they accompanied him to the elevator.

"Cute "He pressed the button chuckling.

That was also his immediate thought when he saw the brat's smile upon arriving at the living room.

He quickly dismissed that thought feeling a bit shy.

This feeling is so familiar he thought .

Is this the first time that we have met ?

He blinked with surprice when he saw those lime eyes glowing and that sweet way he was looking him was so familiar !

He averted his gaze .Loweri ng his voice nearly to a whisper.

"Thank you ...I am having this headache rather frequently lately is a bit annoying ...thanks for helping me I guess I must have fainted"

"Hmm...rather unexpected I did n't think I would be thanked ...you are a rather meek and trusting version".

"What how rude I am obviously older you should respect me" even though annoyed still in an almost wispering voice aoba said.

This is weird I should be mad with him yet I can't seem to get angry with him .

He felt arms tenderly sliping arou nd his waist and warm soft sensation upon his lips.

"You are thinking too much " .

Aoba was staring for a few generous seconds enough to process and fully comprehend this unexpected event and finally blood pooled in his cheek dying his cheeks a deep grimson red making him seem rather cute himself.

"My reward for helping! " noiz chuckled.

He actually did not see that coming!

* * *

><p>What do you think ? this chapter is not over yet but I need a bit motivation any comments are acceptable!sorry about the grammar!<p>

Kisses 3

Chapter officially Finished! :) took me a bit of time .


End file.
